Ino did what!
by L.will.come.back
Summary: Turns out that the girls of konoha aren't as truthful as they seem to be. they seemed to be hiding certain things from us. SLASH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


**I dont own Naruto Or Harry Potter. i will be continuing hidden love, if you are reading that story, i just lost insperation.**

This story starts like any other story. With a beginning, where you know nothing, then there is a middle where some of the things are explained, then there is an end, where (theoretically) everything is explained. This is just like that, I will have a beginning then a middle and finally hopefully there will be an end.

It started out like any other mission they left for iwa to go and look for sasuke, and they found him much to their surprise. It was sakura, kakashi and naruto. Obviously they fought, and naruto won. They chained the unconscious sasuke up and started to take him back to konoha, sakura had sasuke, and naruto was carrying kakashi, for he had been hit by sasuke intercepting one of the shots that could have very well killed naruto. Sakura was scowling the entire way back, as if she didn't want to carry sasuke. But then just outside of konohas borders naruto felt something hard hit him in the back of the head. As he felt his consciousness slipping he saw sakura grinning above him, then he saw ino and hinata step outside of the trees surrounding them with matching smiles on their faces.

When naruto woke up he saw that he was in chains. He heard two voices in the background.

"Yes…" this one was sobbing "I don't know what happened one minute we were carrying sasuke and kakashi when all of a sudden he flipped out and grabbed sasuke and killed him. He even tried to kill kakashi, naruto is a monster!" it was sakura and she was crying. "Sasuke had agreed to come back to konoha and everything." Sakura said.

"Naruto?" he heard tsunade ask questioningly. He opened his eyes and saw as tsunade nodded and said. "We have been watching out for violent tendencies from him. This is to be expected. What we have all feared, the kyuubi is gaining control of narutos body." His eyes widened even further. He tried to sit up and only saw that he was bound to the table. Sakura and tsunade were on the opposite side of the room and they both looked over to him glaring at him.

"Kyuubi?" tsunade asked. Naruto just shook his head dumbly and looked around.

"It's me, naruto" naruto said. "I've got the kit under complete lock and key." Naruto said and tsunade scoffed to his surprise.

"Five guards saw you attack sasuke and kill him as he begged for mercy, then saw you turn and almost kill kakashi too…in full on kyuubi mode." Tsunade said. Narutos eyes widened and he started to talk.

"WHAT!?" he yelled "I have the fur ball under complete control, there's no way he would get loose…" tsunade cut him off.

"That's not even all of it, afterwards you attacked konoha, kill several and ruining fifteen house. You are now an enemy of konoha." She had anger and malice laced throughout her words. Narutos eyes widened "You will be executed tomorrow night." Naruto saw sakura smile evilly as tsunade knocked him out again.

Kakashi woke up under different terms. He looked around and stood up and found himself in his mind. A cozy Japanese style house, and he found ino ruffling around inside it. Kakashi automatically hid from the girl ruffling through his memories. She was pulling a bunch of papers out and putting different ones in. kakashi just listened to her as she chuckled.

"Now just one more witness to make. And then the plan will be complete. With him out of the way…" She said and then went outside of his minds house and kakashi just followed her and saw her as she un buried a box from the ground and put these papers in alongside a lot of other papers. She then reburied it and performed the jutsu to get out of his head but kakashi stayed and walked up to the spot she buried the box.

"What was she talking about?" kakashi wondered out loud. He unburied the box and opened it. He looked at the papers and found that he couldn't read a single word that was on it. He brought it over and removed the papers that he saw ino put in his mind and then stuck the ones she removed just now in. nothing happened. He grabbed the rest of the papers and stuck them in as well and closed the drawer. And then he fell over. Memories bombarded him. things that had been forcibly taken away from him.

"Naruto…" he remembered everything. Did this happen to everyone else as well, there was one thing for sure. They were out to kill naruto, they had been trying to get him to believe that naruto had turned around after their last mission and kill sasuke, along with attempting to kill kakashi himself.

The papers in kakashis hand were crumpled as he thought of naruto. His father was alive, he was with kakashi when they were brain washed, and did they kill him? They couldn't have…

Naruto had family, the atatsuki…they were all narutos adopted siblings…minato had adopted them after kushina had died giving birth, naruto had been loved and a hero until he was five, that's when sakura and ino had struck, wait…hinata was in on this as well, she attacked him. Kakashi went out of his mind and he found himself on a hospital bed and sakura was right next to him. She looked rumpled

"Kakashi-sensei!" she yelled out. "Are you okay?" she asked. Kakashi had to restrain himself from strangling her. At this rate, with everyone under her spell, he would likely be put in jail.

"Yes…naruto…" was all he could get out. Her eyes shined with malice and she just spat out.

"That demon killed sasuke as you remembered, and then when he attacked the village we restrained him but he escaped and is on the run." Sakura spat.

"And sense you are one of the only ones who knew naruto on a personal level we are sending you once you are all healed to find him along with Iruka umino, shikamaru nara, kiba inuzuka, neji hyuuga and an anbu that I've chosen. The mission will be to find naruto, and exterminate him." tsunade said once she walked in. kakashi almost threw up but nodded. he would be put on the team to find naruto. This was a good thing. "This is where we have tracked him to till his tracks disappear." Tsunade said and handed kakashi a map. On it was the continent of Europe and there was a red trail leading from off the map to Scotland.

"He's on the outside?" kakashi asked incredulously.

"Yes, you leave in three days." Tsunade said. "You will be healed by then" she said and left and sakura joined her and kakashi was left there to ponder his thoughts. His hands were shaking and he grit his teeth behind his mask. He remembered the happy family naruto had, at age five, ten siblings that were very protective of him. they were all orphans and watched over him well. They loved each other…how those three girls could make them enemies, and have them attack each other. And they all considered kakashi to be their second dad, or much older brother. He was a part of their family as much as naruto was.

Naruto was the hero of konoha, no one attacked him, they were grateful that naruto held the kyuubi away from them, and that he saved their lives. Then at five those three girls got jealous and made this all up. And look where it ended up for naruto. Kakashis hands kept shaking, he tried to get some sleep, a nurse came in and finished healing his wounds, and he left at once. He spent the time he had training. He was practicing the mid jutsu he saw inochi preform once and he decided to use it on Iruka and the others, unless they already remembered. He would make them all back to normal when they looked for naruto.

They met three days later at the gate and kakashi saw that ino had gotten to all of them as well. Neji was scowling and he went up to shikamaru and just made a face and started to sneer.

"Ugh, I can't believe that they are sending us after him." neji said.

"Troublesome" shikamaru agreed. Kakashi just felt like choking ino till she died. "I need to get back to ino as soon as possible, she is really worried about this…women are so troublesome." Shikamaru finished. Iruka nodded.

"Let's catch this misfit and then come back, my grading is going to be way behind for this" kakashi didn't want to listen anymore. He waited for the anbu that the hokage was sending along with kiba. Kiba came up walking next to the anbu, it was a fox. Kakashi remembered him, no one even knew who he was, not even in the anbu corps. And some people were even wondering if he was even male.

"Hello" fox greeted. They all just nodded in return. And then they set off. They ran in the direction of England from the hidden villages. Once night fell upon them they all stopped and kakashi took action. He hit the back of Irukas head along with the anbus. He then hit kiba and then formed the jutsu and went into shikamarus head. He found himself on a field with a desk in front of him. he saw shikamaru sitting on the field.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing in my head?" he asked lazily, and kakashi just looked around. Then he found what he was looking for, a disturbed patch of dirt. But he also found a kunai at his throat. "What are you doing?" shikamaru asked seriously.

"Your memories have been tampered with, see that patch of dirt, it's where the perpetrator buried the memories, if you'll just let me dig them up…" kakashi said, and shikamaru just looked at him suspiciously but let him out. Kakashi dug in the ground and found another box just like the one that was in his own head. He grabbed the papers in the box and shoved them into the desk in the middle of the field and shikamaru fell to his knees.

"N-n-naruto…"shikamaru gasped out. "Oh my…I'm so sorry for what I said…" shikamaru said

"It's okay, it almost happened to me, but I saw ino messing with my memories. Now I need to do the same with Iruka and kiba…hopefully the anbu liked naruto before, there were a few anbu jealous of his popularity." Kakashi said and helped shikamaru up. They exited his mind and they both gasped for air, as if they hadn't been breathing. Kakashi then did the same with kiba and then he went into irukas mind. Irukas mind was a clean neat organized room and kakashi saw the box off in the corner, he also saw Iruka standing by the desk. There was a picture on the desk…it was of Iruka, kakashi, and naruto all smiling on the hokages monument.

"What?" he asked. "Why do I not remember this?" Iruka asked. Kakashi just walked up to the box, alerting Iruka of his presence.

"Kakashi!" he yelled and kakashi shot to the box. "Why did you do that?!" Iruka demanded but before he could get kakashi out of his head kakashi had reached the box and he opened it up and grabbed the papers inside and shoved them into irukas desk as fast as possible. Iruka froze in place only a foot away from kakashi.

"…What…" he breathed out. "What? What is this? Did I say that about naruto?" Iruka gasped. He fell to his knees, tears were leaking out of his eyes. Kakashi just sat down next to him.

"Ino did this to us all, it's not your fault." Kakashi said. Iruka turned to kakashi

"How do you remember this?" he asked.

"I saw ino messing with my brain and I checked it out. I remembered everything. Everything about naruto to…I was like a brother to him…and I ignored him in favor of sasuke on her orders…" kakashi said. He sighed. "One more to go, I need to refresh the anbu member about what has been going on." With that kakashi left Iruka on his own in his mind. Kakashi gasped as he returned to his body and he felt exhausted, he was exhausted, he just did the mind transfer jutsu on Iruka, kiba, and shikamaru, and he still had the anbu…he sighed. And then opened up the jutsu and was surprised to enter the mind of the anbu, usually it would be either a very comforting place, or the exact opposite dark cellar. This man's mind was a simple bedroom. With what looked like to be a whole bookshelf walled off. Kakashi just walked up to the walled off bookshelf and just slammed a foot into it. He ripped the wall down and suddenly a man shot up from the bed and kakashi shot out of the mind as quick as possible.

"Whoa…" kakashi said. Then he saw the anbu was waking up and he just backed away.

"Kakashi…you were in my head…" the anbu said quietly. "Naruto…he…I…left him alone…" the man said. Kakashi just tilted his head.

"What?" kakashi asked. The anbu just removed his mask to reveal an ordinary face with brown eyes and brown hair. But then there was a poof of a genjutsu releasing and then minato was sitting there in front of them. Kakashis eye widened.

"Minato?" kakashi asked. Minato just nodded then his face turned into a malicious scowl/sneer.

"I'm going to kill those three girls that made me miss my sons childhood, most of his teenage years, and made him think he was an orphan, and to turn his brothers against him!" minato cried out outraged. Kakashi just grabbed his arm as minato shot up.

"Wait! We should find naruto first." Kakashi said being the voice of reason. Minato was trembling with rage but he just sucked in a breath and then sighed. It took him a while to calm down.

"So how are we going to find him?" minato asked.

"We have a mission sent from the outside; they want us to guard a boy at a school in Scotland. So while we do the mission we will be searching for naruto." Kakashi said. Everyone nodded and before the sun even rose again they all set off. They rode a 'airplane' to get to Scotland and everyone hated it, except shikamaru because he slept the whole time. But kakashi and minato were almost having panic attacks the whole time. Kiba was nervous and neji wouldn't let any emotion show but the guilt for what he said about naruto.

"Aha! Are you the bodyguards?" an old woman came up to them once they exited the plane. They nodded and then followed her as she led them out of the building and into an alley. "Grab on to this and don't let go till I tell you to" she said and they all grabbed onto the boot having no idea what they were doing then suddenly found themselves on the floor of a different building entirely. The old woman turned back to them.

"Now, no one is to know that you are actually bodyguards, you are to masquerade as transfer students and they advisors. Now one of you has agreed to teach? Which one?" she asked.

"What class are we teaching?" minato asked

"A hands on martial arts class, you teach the children how to defend themselves." She answered.

"All three of us will teach, that way we can keep a better eye on the students." Iruka said and the other two just nodded and then the women shook all of their hands.

"You three will be put in with the fourth years and will also be sorted into houses." The women said to kiba, neji and shikamaru. They all just nodded. "My name is professor McGonagall, I teach transfiguration here at Hogwarts." She said and they all just nodded again. They walked by a tapestry with a giant fox on it, skewered on a spear. They all looked down as it reminded them of naruto and how they didn't want that to happen. "Set a password and this will be your dorms, even the students can stay here, or they can stay at their dormitories, their choice." She said and then left. Kakashi just walked up to the painting and said

"Kyuubi." And then the door opened and revealed a room in mostly dark colors but had a kind of homely feel to it. They saw rooms going off of the room they were in and they opened them to reveal bedrooms for all of them. Shikamaru claimed the room with the largest window. Kiba chose the one with the door closest to the exit. Neji chose the smallest room. Iruka then got a regular sized room and in the end, minato and kakashi got the last two rooms at the end of the hallway, they were rather identical though.

"So what are we going to teach?" iruka asked kakashi and minato once they hashed out the room situation.

"I was thinking of a sort of introductory to what happens in the ninja universe. We could split each group into three categories depending on their physical fitness and then go from there." Kakashi said. "Iruka, sense you are the most used to starting out ninja you would get the less physically active people. I would take the middle people. And those with the best will go to minato." Kakashi finished and minato and iruka agreed.

"However, I refuse to teach anyone who is disrespectful." Minato said. Kakashi agreed.

"I guess that I will take them and whip them back into shape then…" iruka said and they all nodded to each other. They were going to have a fun year.

Then next day the students arrived and the three new professors were up on the professors table. Everyone was chatting about them though. Once Dumbledore finally calmed everyone down he started the beginning of the speech. (You all recognize this speech, I don't want to type it out. So just imagine it. Add in a part about the new hands on class and then a snarky response from malfoy.) everyone started to eat then and once they finished they all left the room. Kakashi looked around and saw harry, the one they were supposed to protect, hanging around three other kids. But his file said he two friends…hmm….maybe he met a new friend? They left the great hall and went to sleep for they had a very eventful day coming ahead of them…

Naru…

Once naruto had escaped tsunade and the village he roamed around Europe. He was sure people were still following him. He couldn't see how the kyuubi got out, kyuubi said he never came out. That means that sakura must have been lying. But why would sakura lie? Thoughts were whizzing though his mind and he couldn't think straight. Naruto traveled to a place called Scotland and stumbled around for a while. Then the strangest thing happened. An old man appeared in front of him, like poof~! And then he was there.

"Hello" the man said. Naruto just got into a defensive position. "I'm not going to hurt you son, quite the opposite really. I run a school and its come to my attention that you fit the bill for the qualifications, its hidden from the normal eye so I think you might lose whoever you think is tailing you. What do you say?" Naruto pondered for a little bit.

"I think that that would be a great idea" naruto said and smiled widely. Dumbledore also smiled. Naruto was then enrolled into Hogwarts as a transfer and was sent to stay at diagon ally for a week till the train comes. He studied spells till then, and got a wand and everything. He created a henge for himself and it had brown hair and brown eyes. He studied his but off and then once the train came he boarded without a problem. He sat in a compartment waiting to leave when a trio walked in.

"Hi, is there any room here?" the girl asked.

"Uh…sure~!" naruto said. His peppy upbeat attitude returning even though he was just kicked out of his own village, now he was depressed again.

"What's your name?" the girl asked. Naruto froze…a name? crap…where was he supposed to get a name?

"Tony" naruto said simply. The girl made a 'and…' motion with her hand. "Liverfish" naruto sprouted out. Then almost face palmed. Liverfish…that was going to be his new name…liverfish…

"Hello, my name is Hermione granger, that is Ronald weasly and that is harry potter." She finished looking at him as if he should know that already though.

"Uh…nice to meet you all…" naruto said, not sure exactly what to say. They all looked shocked.

"You don't know who harry potter is?" the girl asked and naruto just shook his head.

"You are my new favorite person!" harry said and naruto just raised an eyebrow. Eventually they just got into a discussion of quittach and how 'tony' should join. Naruto just nodded to everything, and they got to Hogwarts pretty soon. There was that whole carriage thing that creeped naruto out to no limits. That's when the fun started. They walked into the room and sat down.

"Look! There are three new professors!" Hermione said pointing to the head table and everyone looked but naruto, he wouldn't know which ones were which. "They look strange, that scar on the ones face how did that happen? And his hair is so yellow and its going everywhere like Albert Einstein! And what's with his hair? Its white and going off to a side. Is he wearing a mask? Why aren't they in robes?" Hermione rattled off and narutos head whipped to the head table only to see kakashi, iruka and another ninja sitting at the edge of the table. His eyes nearly popped out.

"What's that around their heads?" harry asked. Pointing at their headbands that proudly held the konoha symbol. He couldn't pay attention to anything the headmaster said, he didn't eat much either. He was too focused on iruka and kakashi and the other ninja. He felt as if he couldn't move at all. He felt as if he were stuck in place. Why were they here? Were they here for him? What was going on? He thought he lost them. Naruto was in a panic for the next few minutes before he realized that none of the ninja were looking at him. He was safe, they didn't know that it was really him. He looked around and saw that Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba had all been placed into Gryffindor but they were headed elsewhere for rooms…

"Hey! Tony, come on, we'll show you where the common room is for Gryffindor." Ron said and he just nodded and followed them out the door. The next day turned out to be okay. Until the class he had with the ninja. He walked into the classroom to see all of the ninja there, students and teachers. It was a fairly large classroom to, actually just about the same size as the training field without the trees though.

"Hello class, My name is Minato, This is Kakashi, and this is Iruka and we are your teachers. Please change into these once you get in here" minato said as they shuffled into the room. Naruto just grabbed a pair of pants and a T-shirt and changed into them and it was a great relief from being encased in the billowy robes that were the school uniform. He almost gave a jealous look to the shinobi as they all got to wear what they wanted, even the students. But he didn't, or else he would be spotted easily. They decided that the slytherin would get green workout uniforms and that Gryffindor would get red.

"Okay, today we will be testing you on your physical fitness level to see who you will be working with. We will test you all at the same time, first things first; you will do four laps around the classroom." Everyone groaned but some started right away. Naruto and the golden trio a part of them. They ran the five laps and ended up just breathing a little hard. Naruto wasn't even breathing hard, but he faked it so he seemed more normal.

"Next we are going to go over here and we are going to play a little game of Simon says." Minato said and everyone groaned. Naruto heard one kid say

"Wait till my father hears of this useless class." And minatos eyes twitched. They eventually got all of the kids to the mats and minato started a rough game of Simon says where most people got out within the first few rounds. Of course naruto was still in, along with the golden trio and some other fairly good athletic people. Minato nodded and then stopped the game.

"We will now be splitting you into groups depending on your skill." Then malfoys hand went up.

"Professor I fail to see how a game of Simon says tells you how physically fit we are" he said in a know it all fashion before he even was called on.

"I was testing you to see how well you responded to suddenly changing orders." Minato said. Malfoy had been out first. "It seems like you need to work on that. Okay, the first group will be going with iruka, the second with kakashi, and the final ones will come with me." Naruto tuned them out and only heard that malfoy and his cronies made it into irukas group. Naruto snickered. Then kakashis group was called and naruto didn't hear his name called once yet. The golden trio all went to kakashis group. Soon naruto was the only one left.

"And you, Tony Liverfish, will be in my group." Minato said and half of the class's mouth opened wide.

"Him? Why is he the only one placed in the good group?!" malfoy yelled.

"Because, if you'll see even after all that running around and jumping and such, he is barely breathing hard, and he has had a good attitude this entire time about it. Therefore he is put in the good group." Minato said. Naruto just looked at him for a second, trying to place where he was from. (A/N in this version naruto doesn't know that minato is his father, he is just trying to place where he looks familiar from, which is the hokages monument. And they didn't do minato much justice in that though.)

"We start training tomorrow. Bring what you think will be appropriate." Minato said to naruto. Naruto just nodded and minato just ruffled his head. "You did great today but don't let it get to your head." He said softly.

"I honestly didn't think I did that well." Naruto said. Trying to be nice and cover his act. Minato just smiled at him. And then they left for the end of class and naruto was swarmed by the golden trio congratulating him on getting into the 'good' group. He just blushed and looked at the ground. He saw malfoy glaring at him the whole time though. Class's whizzed by for a month. The other schools for this 'triwizard tournament' were supposed to show in a week. Naruto had been training with minato and he had toned it down a lot from a ninjas training and naruto pretended to just be learning all of this, but minato was very nice in how he taught naruto. At least, compared to most of narutos other ninja teachers, except iruka of course, every time naruto saw them he got another heart ache and he desperately wanted to tell them who he was. But he felt like he couldn't. for they would just take him back to be killed. In the town he loved so much.

"Tony!" minato said as naruto didn't bring up a fist to block his hit. He pulled back a centimeter from narutos head. "Are you okay? You seem out of it" minato asked worried.

"I…need to go to the nurses. I don't feel well" naruto said and minato just nodded and then sent him on his way with a note. Naruto began his trek to the nurses office. But on the way the way there he saw a trunk sitting in the middle of the hallway. He tilted his head in confusion and walked up to it and opened it. And something flew out. He jumped away and immediately went on the offensive. The enormous black thing then suddenly transformed and he was no longer in a hallway in Hogwarts but he saw himself, as the kyuubi destroying konoha. He saw their faces as he ripped through their bodies and as he tore down the houses. Tears started to streak down his face. Then kakashi walked up to him. Or a fake kakashi…or was this real.

"Naruto, you have been sentenced to death" kakashi said and then he whipped out a kunai then iruka, shikamaru, kiba, and neji were standing behind kakashi and they all had kunais out as well. Suddenly minato was next to them as well. He also had a kunai out and they all just stood there for a while before naruto made a sort of scream out of his mouth. The fake kakashi lunged at him and he couldn't dodge. But then the kyuubi version of him hopped in and then slaughtered them all. Then the kyuubi ate the fake naruto and naruto just fell to his knees seeing the decapitated bodies of his friends. He just kneeled there crying till eventually the class let out early like it always does and harry was the first one out. He saw naruto kneeling there looking at a field of dead bodies and it took a while before harry snapped out of it and jumped in front of naruto. The Bogart turned into a stream of smoke that let out a scream.

"Ridiculous!" harry shouted and the smoke turned purple and he started to laugh and then it popped and exploded. Harry turned around to see the teachers/students that were the foreign exchange students with a wide Varity of emotions on their faces. Most were a sickened, pale, horrified look. While kakashis face…well…eye…was filled with a sort of wonder/sadness/anger/sorrow type of look. Kakashis quickly walked up to Tony and picked him up.

"Carry on. We will take care of n-Tony." The golden trio all noticed the slip up on Tonys name but no one else paid it any heed. Kakashis and then other transfers left to go to their own rooms and they laid naruto down on the couch. Kakashis just sucked in a slow breath and said

"Kai" and did the hand position. Tonys body poofed and naruto was revealed everyone gasped as they looked at naruto. Minato had a few tears leak out of his eyes.

"Naruto" he said quietly. He smiled and then touched the top of narutos head. "It was you all along" he said quietly. Minato had suspected that 'Tony' now naruto was holding back.

"What will happen when he wakes up?" Kiba managed to ask right as narutos eyes opened and he saw all of them. And then realized that his henge wasn't on, his eyes widened and he bolted up and raced to the door only to have minato between him and the door. Minato had used his thunder god jutsu so that he could get there before naruto. He caught naruto in a hug and squeezed him tightly. Naruto thought that he was holding him so that he wouldn't escape though, and he started to struggle. Minato just held on tight and whispered.

"My son" and naruto froze in place.

"What?" he asked. Minato just smiled and continued to hug naruto. Then naruto finally got where his face looked familiar from. "You're the fourth hokage…" he said in awe. Then realization struck him and he started to struggle again.

"Naruto stop! We're not going to hurt you!" kakashi said.

"Yes you are! You're going to take me back to the village and you're going to kill me because I destroyed half the town and killed sasuke!" naruto said and kakashi got this sad gleam in his eye.

"You don't really think you did that, do you?" kakashi asked.

"No! I would never kill sasuke! I wanted him to come back and go back to being my half-brother!" naruto said loudly and kakashi just smiled beneath his mask.

"We're not going to bring you into the village naruto. Not to kill you. I'll tell you the whole story but it will take a while so I need you to sit down." Kakashi said gently and naruto completely stopped struggling and minato lead him to a couch. Minato sat naruto right next to him and the rest of the group joined them and kakashi began to tell naruto of ino, sakura, and hinatas betrayal. Naruto was shocked; he couldn't believe they would do that. Then kakashi went on about how he freed all of the people present from their mental prisons. And started talking about how they completely sealed minato away so that there was no chance he could get out when he saw naruto.

"Why would he be able to get out if he saw me?" naruto asked looking over at minato who had been staring at him the whole time.

"Because, minato is your father." Kakashi said and narutos jaw fell to the floor. Then kakashi did the mind jutsu on naruto and the others just sat in silence.

"Naruto, these are your memories." Kakashi said and took out the box of his stolen memories. And kakashi found it was quite a bit heavier than his own or others. He looked through it and it was still all unintelligent gibberish. He put all of the sheets into narutos mind, which was a giant cellar. Mainly because of the kyuubi, but it was fairly large. As soon as kakashi put the pages into narutos desk in his head, narutos face got an awed look, then angry, finally he caught kakashi looking at him in interest and he blushed bright red and his eyes got wider as he must have realized something. Kakashi just raised an eyebrow and naruto got even redder.

Naruto had just remembered everything, and found something out. His face grew dark as he realized what had happened. He looked over to kakashi.

"Are all of your memories back?" naruto asked and kakashi tilted his head.

"I thought they were." Kakashi replied. And naruto just shook his head.

"Go into your head." Naruto said and kakashi just nodded and did a jutsu to take them both to his head intend and instantly naruto was ruffling around for something. His fingers brushed everywhere and kakashi found himself shivering as his brain stimuli were stimulated. He shook off a weird feeling as naruto found what he must have been looking for. He pulled out another box from the corner and it was a bright red. He opened it up and looked to kakashi.

"Uh…do you want them back?" naruto asked. "You might be disgusted from them…" naruto said.

"Yes I want them back…why would I be disgusted? What do you remember?" kakashi asked and naruto just blushed harder and took out one of the pages and put it in a drawer. Kakashis face flushed as he remembered part of it. Naruto kept adding sheets and Kakashis face just kept getting redder and redder.

"You and I were in a…relationship?" kakashi asked and naruto just put the rest of the papers in and nodded. "This happened after they took our memories the first time…so…that means they purposely erased our memories of our feelings!?" kakashi cried out outraged. Naruto just nodded.

"I understand if you don't want to…date…anymore…" naruto said quietly and kakashi was just reminded of why he liked naruto so much. This must have been when he felt so bad.

"Of course I don't" kakashi said and walked up to naruto "Of course I don't want to stop dating" he repeated as narutos face fell. And he then pulled down his mask and he kissed naruto on the lips. Naruto just blushed, but then he kissed back and they stood there kissing for a while.

"We should probably get back out there." Kakashi said eventually. "Your dad will be worried." Naruto just smiled widely and nodded.

"Yeah…" he said happily. He now had both a boyfriend, he wouldn't be killed by his friends, and he had a family. His eyes widened as he realized that the atasuki were his brothers. He just smiled and knew there was a reason why he never wanted to kill them.

They got out of their heads to come back out and sat up he looked over to his dad.

"Dad…" he said and then he hugged minato tight.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you" minato said quietly.

"I think you were." Naruto said softly. "There was always this one ninja, besides kakashi, who would watch over me and help me with the abuse from the others. I think that was you." Naruto said and minato just smiled.

"Well, at least I did one thing to redeem myself." Minato said sadly and the rest of the night was spent with catch up. They talked about their lives, plans to take down the girls, and other things.

"What am I going to do?" naruto asked. Kakashi just tilted his head.

"I think he means with school" shikamaru said next to him and naruto nodded.

"Yeah, how is that going to work? I mean, you could go back to being tony…but then you couldn't date kakashi, with him being a teacher and all…"Kiba said and naruto and kakashi just blushed. Minato just looked at them. Then he tilted his head.

"You could always say that tony had a panic attack and had to go home. And that naruto was just sent from our 'school' as a late foreign exchange student" minato said. Everyone else all agreed to this idea. It wasn't an amazing cover up but it would do. Then shikamaru spoke up.

"Wait…if ino washed away your memories of dating each other then…what about us?" he asked and kakashis eye widened. That was a very good point. "Could you do the jutsu on me kakashi?" shikamaru asked. kakashi just nodded. He did the jutsu and entered shikamarus mind. He found another box more hidden than the rest and put the papers inside in shikamarus head. When he got out shikamaru was blushing deep red as he remembered.

"So, then it was a yes? You did love someone before?" neji asked. shikamaru just blushed darker. Everyone else got their minds done again and found their 'secret' crushes. Even iruka and minato. Turns out that shikamaru and neji were dating, kiba and shino, and that minato and iruka had big crushes for each other but neither of them knew it. Needless to say it was a very embarrassing night for them all.

**please reveiw.**


End file.
